


persistence of time

by nirvhannahcornell (josiebelladonna)



Category: Anthrax (US Band)
Genre: Arid Climate Plants, Art, Body Horror, Botanicals, Clockpunk, Dark Comedy, Desertpunk, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Gothic, Inspired by Music, Owls, i'm on a roll baby, scorpions, this is how we do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiebelladonna/pseuds/nirvhannahcornell
Summary: persistence of time cartoons!
Kudos: 1





	persistence of time

**Author's Note:**

> the first five, anyways. they're meant to go hand in hand with certain songs on the album.  
> i tried to make this obvious on both tumblr and instagram and it flew right over everyone's heads so i hope they'll make better sense here~
> 
> bringing back the whole botanical thing as demonstrated by my spreading the disease cartoons, except these are a little darker and they also employ feathery and 8-legged friends. i grew up in the desert so there are more arid climate plants here like cactus flowers and tumbleweeds. (also gives me an excuse to draw them with flowers again) 😘
> 
> these were inspired by two of my favorite artists: georgia o'keeffe and her southwestern suggestiveness, and littlefatrat over on tumblr and their love of bones and nature.
> 
> even though state of euphoria and among the living are my favorites, i honestly don't know where i would be without this album. it was what sold me onto them.

🌹 Joey for Time (those cactus flowers were, without a doubt, subconscious)

🌹 Scott for One Man Stands

🌹 Danny for Got the Time (that barn owl was totally free-styled, by the way)

🌹 Frankie and Charlie for Intro to Reality and Belly of the Beast respectively


End file.
